Micro-denier fabrics are widely used in constructing clothing. The bonding of these micro-denier fabrics is a common step used in the fabrication of garments or other items made from micro-denier fabrics. Making durable bonds of micro-denier fabrics is problematic because micro-denier fabrics may become very slick and slippery following chemical treatment with different kinds of coatings to make them water resistant, down resistant and/or tear resistant. These treatments may comprise silicone or acrylic coatings usually referred to as DWR (durable water repellent).
In addition to the problem described above, making perforations on bonded fabric layers may be a long, costly and/or labor intensive process. For example, perforations may be made with laser cutters, which may not be desirable because, in addition to being costly and labor intensive, they may char the fabric. A typical mechanical cutting wheel (such as those used for embossing) may be used, but requires an adhesive backing paper be attached to one side of the fabric assembly, because this type of mechanical wheel presses a cutting edge to a flat surface, they do not cut and/or perforate completely through the fabric. Therefore, after the fabric assembly is cut with this type of mechanical wheel, the perforations may be formed by peeling off the adhesive backing paper, which also peels off the residual cutout fabric remains adhering to the backing paper.